Timeless
by SerenaTheHedgehog
Summary: This story takes place right after the fight with the Final Hazard (Biolizard). Shadow intends to pass on, but a certain blue hedgehog protests against this. Their conversation is interupted by a mysterious being. Shadow is wisked away to a forgotten planet and must fight for his life if he ever wants to see Sonic again. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

(This story was Originally a discontinued comic by C2ndy2c1d. Please no scalding reviews. This is my first Fanfic.  
Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. are copywrite Sega and Fleetway Sonic comics)

**~Prologue~**

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled as he was running towards him. ghostly hands pulling him away into the darkness.

**Chapter 1: Sonic's Confession**

*Warning* *Warning* *Warning* A mechanical voice spoke as lights flashed saying: Prototype Biolizard is now destroyed. Alert. The Ark is crashing towards Earth in two minutes. Repeating… The Ark is crashing two minutes.

_"Everybody is counting on us. We can't let them down," _Shadow and Sonic both thought determinedly.  
"Let's do this! **CHAOS CONTROL!**" The two Super hedgehogs shouted in unison.

The space colony Ark was safely teleported back into its orbit around the Earth. People cheered, both those onboard the Ark and on Earth. The Chaos Control took alot out of both the Super hedgehogs. Shadow had used too much power and was struggling to maintain conciousness.

_"I have done my purpose…,"_ Shadow thought as he slowly started to get pulled in by Earth's gravity field.  
_"Now that I have fulfilled my promise… Its time I joined you there, Maria," _he thought, resigned to his "fate".

"Hey," a voice above Shadow yelled.  
"Faker!" The voice snapped urgently. Shadow's eyes snapped open as he felt a hand wrap around his pulling him out of Earth's gravity.

"Sonic…," Shadow muttered slowly trying to get his bearings. Sonic in his Super form floated infront of him with his usual "happy-go-lucky" smile plastered onto his face.

"Come on," Sonic said cheerfully, "Be happy for once! We did it!"

"Hey! You need these, right," Sonic asked as he showed Shadow the two control rings that he had earlier taken off to use his full power.

"Let's go back home, to the planet as blue as me," Sonic joked.  
"You can thank me later…," he continued while the other was lost in his thoughts.

_"Why are you so nice to me,"_ Shadow thought slightly confused as he started to reach out and take the rings from Sonic. Then he stopped as he shook his head, his usual frown set back on his face as he retracted his hand as he thought, _"Wait… It's not like I'm ever gonna use them again"_.  
"I don't need them," Shadow spoke out loud. The other hedgehog seemed shocked at what Shadow said next.  
_"No… It's not like I'm going to live… there's nothing to live for,"_ Shadow privately thought. Then he said to a horrified Sonic, "I'm going to die here anyways… what's the point," Shadow questioned.  
"Whoa there, emo Hog!" Sonic laughed not believing what the other hedgehog had said.  
"You can't just die. Stop joking around…," he continued.

_"He just doesn't get it,"_ Shadow growled in his mind.  
"I don't joke," Shadow yelled at Sonic smacking his hand away.

"Shadow, what's wrong with you," Sonic asked concernedly.  
"I'm worried that all that kindness has blinded your judgement," Shadow spat.

"Look at me," he yelled and pointed towards himself then towards the Ark and continued, "I'm a monster! Just like that thing we just killed!"

"I was made by the hands of the world's greatest scientist, Professor Gerald Robotnic to help find a cure for his grand-daughter's disease. But in the end… I was just a killing machine… soon G.U.N. found out about me. And so, they arrested and attacked everybody in the Ark. Even the girl. Her name was Maria," Shadow continued somberly.

"She was the only one I cared about… and she died helping me escape… I tried to save her, too… but I just couldn't.

"That thing we just killed was my prototype, and it also escaped with me… in the end, Maria's efforts were for nothing as G.U.N. soon found me and put me in Prison Island for 50 years.

"That's why I deserve to die… because of me she wasn't able to live her own dreams," Shadow concluded as he closed his eyes.

_"But you don't deserve to die, Shadow… no one does…,"_ Sonic thought sadly. He thought carefully about what to say.

"No one is to be blamed for what happened. What happened in the past is in the past, so let it go, Shadow," he argued determinedly.

"And Maria made that choice because her dream was for you to be safe and protect the Earth, right," Sonic pressured on.

"And I just can't let a friend die," he finished.

"You just don't get it," Shadow sighed.

"Sonic, don't even think that we're 'friends' just because we worked together once.

"I only did it because I promised Maria. Earth is safe now. All they need is the world's fastest hedgehog. No one needs me any more," Shadow said in a dead voice.

Sonic was baffled. He couldn't believe what Shadow was saying.  
"You IDIOT," Sonic yelled as he smacked the other hedgehog.

"You're the one who doesn't get it… It doesn't even matter if anyone needs you! Because I Need you!" Sonic yelled. Tears were in the corners of his eyes.

"W-what did you just say," Shadow asked. He was shocked to say the least. _Had he heard correctly? Sonic needed Him?_

"S***," Sonic exclaimed as he clamped a hand over his mouth. He blushed scarlet embarassed. _Had he really just said that?_

"He needs me…," the striped hedgehog thought. His usually tan muzzle now as red as his highlighted quills.

"I mean… without you, I probably wouldn't have been able to stop the Ark… and if something like this happens again, I'll probably need you again, right," Sonic said sheepishly while running a hand through his quills.

"Sonic, I- ," Shadow started to say.

**"How cute,"** a voice sneered cutting off the black hedgehog.

**"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to interupt this little tea party… hope you don't mind~ ,"** the voice echoed. Another hedghog that looked very similar to Super Sonic floated halfway out of Sonic's shadow smiling showing off sharp pointed teeth and swirling crimson eyes.

"What the hell… who is that," Shadow wondered out loud.

Sonic looked at Shadow in confusion and asked,"what is what?"

**"Shadow, he can't see me or feel me… I'm like a ghost to him,"** the 'ghost' of Sonic whispered.

**"It's nice to finally meet you, Shadow the Hedgehog,"** the 'ghost' said as he Chaos controled infront of a very startled Shadow.

"Who are you," Shadow demanded. The other simply cackled at this and said, **"We'll get to know each other soon…"**

**"First, lets go somewhere a little more private, shall we… Get ready,"** the 'ghost' laughed. The space around the the two hedgehogs warped as Shadow was sucked into a portal.

"Sonic," Shasow cried out in alarm as he was pulled into the portal by ghostly hands. Sonic was confused. He could only see that Shadow was being pulled away from him by something he himself could not see.

_"Where am I going,"_ Shadow thought. He had lost sight of Sonic a few seconds ago and was already seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.

**To Be Continued…**

XXX

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fleetway

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow and Co.

**Chapter 2: Fleetway's Confession**

Shadow was falling from the sky at a rather alarming pace but maaged to right himself just before he landed.

"That was close," said Shadow as he looked around. he found himself looking at what looked like a bunch of floating islands and said, "Where the hell am I?"

**"Nice place, huh?**" came a voice from behind him.

**"I rearranged it myself,"** the voice continued.

"You!" Shadow shouted as he whipped around to face the other hedgehog.

**"How rude,"** said the mysterious golden hedgehog with a sigh.

"Just tell me who you are," Shadow shouted back.

**"Impatient, aren't we?"** said the golden hedgehog shaking his head in mock irritation.

"This guy already pisses me off...," though Shadow in irritation.

**"I am the uncontrollable power within Sonic,"** said the golden hedgehog with a smirk.  
**"I am the total chaos that rages in that hero's body, I am the Super  
Sonic. Though some call me Fleetway,**" the psychotic hedgehog said.

**"Sonic can only see me in his unconsciousness. However, because you've mastered the art of chaos sense, you are able to see me because my body is made of only chaos energy,"** Fleetway concluded with a smirk.

_"So that's why Sonic didn't notice him...,"_ Shadow thought to himself.

**"Thanks for releasing at the Ark, even if you didn't mean to,"** Fleetway said with an insane grin on his face.

**"But I need to begin my plans to conquer the universe. Step 1 is killing you and taking over your body to make a solid form for myself,"** Fleetway snarled as he streaked towards Shadow intent on tearing him to pieces.

_"He's pretty fast," _thought Shadow as a crazed Fleetway lunged at him.

_"Pretty strong, too,"_ Shadow thought as Fleetway reached out and grabbed his wrist and held on to it firmly.

_"I don't want to admit it, but I don't think that this guy is all talk,"_ Shadow thought as he tried to free himself from the others grasp.

**"Yanking won't do you any help,"** Fleetway sneered as he reached out  
to grab Shadow's other hand.

"As if," said Shadow as he grabbed Fleetway's hand.

"I am the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow," he yelled as he threw Fleetway across the floating rock that they were fighting on.

**"Not bad 'Mr. Ultimate',"** Fleetway said with an excited smile as he kicked at Shadow while righting himself.

"I just stopped the Ark from crashing, what makes you think I can't defeat someone like you," Shadow growled back as he charged at Fleetway.

"Chaos Spear," yelled Shadow. He fired four to five lances of chaos energy at Fleetway.

Fleetway smirked. This hedgehog was proving to be quite fun to play with.  
**"I have a few tricks of my own,"** Fleetway said while kicking away and blocking the chaos spears.

**"Is that seriously it,"** laughed Fleetway.

**"You totally missed,"** Fleetway laughed, until a Chaos Spear hit him dead on.

"Idiot, well at least he is probably dead now," Shadow sighed.

**"Well… that's too bad, 'cause I'm still alive,"** Fleetway's voice said.

"What, I just shot you in the head," Shadow cried out in disbelief.

**"I'm only made of chaos energy remember, I can regenerate myself anytime,"** Fleetway sneered.

**"Is that all you've got,"** Fleetway asked tauntingly as he licked his lips hungrily.

**"Sorry, but if you don't spice this up a bit, I'll get bored,"** said Fleetway in a bored tone.

"Then let the games begin," said Shadow.

**"Don't worry, in this used-to-be planet, time doesn't exist,"** said Fleetway.

_"This place used to be a planet…? What did he do to this place, there's no life anywhere,"_ Shadow thought to himself and shook his head.

"But no matter what, I can't let him win," Shadow muttered.

The battle raged on as Shadow and Fleetway fought hard and long. Shadow was starting to feel the loss of chaos energy. Fleetway also felt that he was getting lower on energy as well, but any signs of fatigue rather well.

_"Damn, I'm losing to much chaos energy," _ thought Shadow panting hard.

**"Come on,"** Fleetway taunted.

**"I thought you were the 'ultimate lifeform',"** Fleetway jeered.

_"This guy seriously needs to die,"_ Shadow thought angrily and shot several more Chaos Spears at Fleetway who simply chaos controlled to evade the oncoming energy missiles and reappeared right in front of Shadow.

"Damn, I forgot that Sonic can use chaos control which means that this guy can do it too," Shadow realized.

**"Surprise," **yelled Fleetway as he punched Shadow who was thrown into another floating rock from the force of the hit. Shadow felt numb. Then pain came rushing back.

"I suppose that's a good sign, damn, I didn't expect him to be this strong," Shadow groaned as he pulled himself to a kneeling position. Shadow found himself looking at a strange object. The light emenating from it was very strong. It looked like a very fancy large door with wings. The color of it reminded him of Sonic.

_"I wonder how Sonic is doing,"_ Shadow wondered.

Shadow needed to come up with a plan to defeat this monster Fleetway. And after a moment, he had one. Shadow remembered that he still had the fake chaos emerald that Sonic's friend Tails had made. The fake chaos emerald was designed to consume chaos energy.

_"Now, I wonder if it will work on that chaos energy freak and how do I use it,"_ Shadow wondered.

**"Are you done playing hide and seek,"** Fleetway asked in a mocking tone.

**"I am really starting to get bored of this game,"** Fleetway continued with a sigh.

_"I need to stall for time first,"_ Shadow said to himself.

"You're a terrible host, shouldn't you let your visitor know a little more about this place," Shadow asked Fleetway innocently.

"Why don't you start by telling me about ths door here or how this place even exists," Shadow continued.

**"Oh my, I'm sorry, how rude of me,"** Fleetway exclaimed.  
**"This planet used to be called Zero," Fleetway started.**

**"I heard that they had one of the 7 warp holes of the universe. That door you see is what you call a 'warp hole', a door that can easily let you past through any ends of time and space.  
"Of course I asked them nicely to give it to me,"** Fleetway said with a cruel smile.

**"But it was their fault for refusing, so, I just quite simply killed them all,"** Fleetway laughed.

**"Now do you see how powerfull I am,"** Fleetway asked.

**"It only took me a few minutes to finish them all off,"** Fleetway said gleefully. He vividly remembered the horror struck faces of the villagers. _They were weak! _He remembered enjoying the thrill of burning their homes to smoke them out, how he killed men in front of their wives, and mothers in front of their children. He loved the terrorized looks on the children's faces as he slowly walked towards them as blood on his pelt stained it a muddy-red. Yes, he remembered.

_"This guy... and to think that I was just like him not to long ago,"_ thought Shadow disgusted.

"Power," questioned Shadow as he continued with his plan. He did not let himself be distracted by the horrible things he had heard. Even he was not that cruel!

"What power? All your powers come from the real Sonic, without him you're nothing," Shadow said trying to provoke Fleetway.

**"How many times do I have to tell you? I am the uncontrollable power within Sonic,"** Fleetway stated. The dark hedgehog was starting to  
annoy him with all the seemingly useless questions.

"Well that's strange, isn't it more like you can't control Sonic," Shadow pressed. Fleetway suddenly snapped and literally started to breakdown.

**"Sh-shut, Shut Up,"** screamed Fleetway as he collapsed to the ground.

** "Shut Up, Shut Up, Shut up, Damn It, Shut Up, Shut Up, y-you're... wrong, Shut up, y-you don't understand, you don't, so shut up!**

**"I don't get him at all, even though we're the same person,"** Fleetway continued despairingly.

**"H-he's s-so different, why,"** Fleetway sobbed.

**"We're in the same body, but it's like we come from totally different worlds. All he does is run, and th-that's just all he does, all for nothing," **said Fleetway.

**"Wh-why, why does he always run from me. No matter how hard I try, my hands never reach him, and yet he has time to stop for these weaklings.  
Together we can become invincible, we can finally become one and rule everything, just the two of us.**

**"Why is he always doing this to me? He's mine! He's mine, dammit! He only belongs to me only! Forever! Why, why, why!? Why are you always putting them before yourself? Before me? For what? For what? I-I can make you happy! I can give you whatever you want! I'll kill anyone who dare to go against your orders! So why? Why? Why?**

**"D-damn it, Sonic! Why won't you be with me? We can conquer anything together! Why won't you let me have you?!,"** Fleetway howled. His concentration had slipped so much that he really started to lose his composure.

He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. And a strange forced laugh came from the crazy hedgehog. Once again, he wore that insane smile that seemed to be as permanent of an expression as that adventure-loving grin was to Sonic.

_"This guy... he really is a psychopath,"_ Shadow thought.

**"Oh, wait. It's because of you and his friends... he has no reason to want anything more if you guys are okay,"** Fleetway said. His eyes closed as cold laughter echoed on the used-to-be planet.

**"What will happen to my poor Sonic if he weren't able to see his friends again,"** Fleetway asked as he stood up.

**"He will surely come to me for comfort, no?  
"Now I really do have a reason to kill you,"** Fleetway said as he tilted his head slightly like some child playing innocent in a sick game.

**"After I kill you all, he will surely come to me. Then he'll finally be mine! Mine!"** exclaimed Fleetway happily.

After his little declaration, Fleetway began to fight even more viciously. Shadow could barely keep track of the crazed hedgehog who was flying faster than a bullet all over the place.

**"Wanna see another magic trick? Ta-da: chaos division. Chaos smash!"** said Fleetway gleefully as a bunch of ghostly hands appeared and started flying towards a half startled, half disgusted Shadow.

_"How did he form so many hands?"_ thought Shadow as he tried to dodge all of the hands.

**"You look a little curious on how I did this,"** Fleetway mused.

**"This is another form of chaos spear. However, with highly condensed pressure you can form chaos energy like clay. Because they're made of chaos energy, I can control the movements easily and efficiently. And unlike the chaos spear, these can move in any direction. You cannot escape."** Fleetway informed Shadow.

**"Dance hedgehog, dance with my hands! You won't be able to dodge them forever!"** Fleetway laughed. The 'hands' striking wildly at Shadow.

**"See? It looks like I've caught you!"** Fleetway crowed as two of the hands grabbed hold of Shadow's ankles.

**"Do you really believe that you can win?! Why do you continue to resist?"** Fleetway asked as he sent more of the hands to attack the captured hedgehog.

**"After all, in the end... he will be mine."** Fleetway laughed cruelly as he reappeared infront of Shadow and kicked him sending him flying.

**"Weak."** Fleetway said softly as he watched Shadow fall.

Shadow lay there battered and bruised. He found that the crash had broken his arm.

**"Aw~ does it hurt alot?"** Fleetway asked sarcastically as he ruffled Shadow's fur.

"Don't touch me, you f***ing pervert." Shadow growled as he tried to pull Fleetway's hand off of him.

**"Don't flatter yourself. I'm only helping you up~ see?"** Fleetway said as he grabbed Shadow's neck lifting him up and holdin him there watching him struggle for air.

**"See?"** Fleetway said as he chuckled darkly,** "You're the first to get me this annoyed. But this game was fun..."**

_"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" _Shadow thought.

"I… I can't believe this is happening," Shadow muttered. He became lost in his thoughts, until the other hedgehog started to speak again.

**"Though I can't figure out why you kept fighting against me."** Fleetway said in mock confusion.

**"You thought Sonic needs you, pathetic,"** Fleetway sneered.

**"Don't make me laugh, besides… you were the one that wanted to die and leave him behind anyways."** Fleetway reminded the other harshly.

_"I hate to admit it, but he's right…"_ Shadow thought with a grimace. _"…I did want to just die..."_

**"Don't you understand?" **Fleetway questioned.

**"No one needs you. Well… not anymore at least...**

**"I'll show you a bit more about myself," **Fleetway said as right hand started snaking up toward the captured hedgehog.

"What!?" Shadow exclaimed. A sharp gasp followed that exclamation.

"His hand is going through me?!" Shadow looked down at his chest as Fleetway placed his clawed hand right over Shadow's heart.

**"I'll make you feel how I feel…,"** Fleetway snarled viciously. **"…The devestation of having a heart black as hell..."**

Fleetway's hand reaching deeper inside of Shadow's chest until he had almost reached his heart.

**"…I've learned in life that if you want something...,"** Fleetway's hand just above Shadow's heart.

**"Just take the damn thing…,"** Fleetway whispered leaning in towards Shadow.

**"Never let it escape you…,"** Fleetway said smirking all the while as his hand slowly closed down on Shadow's heart.

**"Hold it whith all your might… Just take it, and rip it out!"** Fleetway hissed as he grabbed Shadow's heart and slowly proceeded to pull it out.

Shadow screamed. He felt as though his chest was on fire. The pain up till then had been nothing compared to what he felt now. Small hands made from Fleetway's chaos energy started to form and brach off of his actual hand. He continued to grin showing his sharp teeth. His tongue flickering in and out of his mouth like a snakes.

**"Why are you still struggling,"** Fleetway asked.

**"You said it to yourself before: 'I'm just like that thing we killed, look at me… I'm a monster… It doesn't matter, I'm gonna die anyways',"** he continued tauntingly.

*Ba-thump* *Ba-thump* *Ba-thump*

"I wanted to die… it's true… Sonic… I…," Shadow murmered. The dark hands slowly crushing him.

**"Surrender, Shadow,"** Fleetway's lulling voice called out, "**Because your time has come…"**

*Ba-thump* *Ba-thump* *Ba-thump*

_**"It doesn't matter if anyone needs you…,"**_ Sonic's voice echoed in Shadow's mind. "_…Because…_" Maria's voice sounded in his head as well.

"Because I Need You," Shadow cried out. He glared fiercely and struggled harder against his captor.

**"What!"** Fleetway exclaimed surprised.

_"I can't die just yet,"_ Shadow thought. Shadow then flung Fleetway off of him and head-butted him.

**"What!"** Fleetway gasped in disbelief.

**"How did you escape my grasp?"** He continued as he pulled himself off the ground.

Shadow quickly formed a spindash and struck before Fleetway could regain his balance sending him flying once again.

"That was for killing all of those people who lived here!" Shadow yelled while following up with a flury of rapid punches.

_**"Where did this power surge come from,"**_ Fleetway thought angrily as he barely blocked the onslaught of attacks.

"And this is for f***ing touching me," Shadow yelled as he landed a powerful kick to Fleetway's head.

"And lastly… This is for Sonic," Shadow finished as he puched Fleetway sending him crashing into the winged doors.

_**"How… Impossible… No…No… I always get what I want…," **_Fleetway thought. Disbelief etched on his face as he crashed into one of the wings of the beautiful blue door. The wing fell silently to the ground and shattered. The sound of the smash was drowned out by Shadow's next sentances.

"Hurry up and come at me, you psycho! I'm ending this game…," Shadow yelled angrily.

**"No…,"** Fleetway's voice echoed.

**"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! I WILL NOT LOSE!," **Fleetway roared. He summoned all of his power as he flew up high into the air.

**"I WILL HAVE Sonic! Chaos Smash,"** Fleetway snarled as he charged "hands" out stretched. Shadow countered with a Chaos spear. Slowly, the dark "hands" of chaos energy started to branch off of Fleetway's arms again forming two huge hands.

**"Why won't you just give up and…,"** Fleetway continued.

**"DIE!," **Fleetway yelled as he clapped his hand together with Shadow in the middle. Fleetway grinned and laughed maniacally.

**"Jus die in my hands…," **Fleetway crooned.

"As if," Shadow said with a smirk as he Chaos controlled behind Fleetway.

"Your time is up," Shadow declared. He thrust the fake Chaos Emerald towards Fleetway.

**"A fake Chaos Emerald?!"** Fleetway yelled panicking.

"It's Game Over," Shadow said as he slammed Fleetway to the ground. The fake Emerald quickly started to absorb Fleetway's Chaos energy.

**"My Chaos energy… You'll pay for this!"** Fleetway wailed.

**"Damn…,"** Shadow thought. **"It's absorbing my Chaos energy, too… I can't hold on any longer…"**

End of this story for now. There will be a sequel involving Sonic, Shadow and Fleetway.

(Yes, Shadow does end up surviving and with amnesia. The sequel will take place after the Black Arms invasion. I haven't decided on the title of the sequel, but I have the ideas for the writing.)

Please Review!


End file.
